


One More Time

by MorganVictoireBlack



Category: ALL FANDOMS OUT THERE
Genre: Co-Written, EVERYONE - Freeform, Family, Film, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Poetry, Series, all - Freeform, characters, franchise, saga, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganVictoireBlack/pseuds/MorganVictoireBlack
Summary: Co-written with Sam Finnick. We didn't know what category to put this in, but knew we wanted to share it with the world. So this is for all characters from TV and Film that we have ever lost. A small poem.





	One More Time

No tears left to cry, no grieves to mourn  
Its painful to think that you and I are torn  
You were once here, now you are gone  
What this feeling that I have kept so long

Holding your hand from nigh to day  
Those memories beginning to fade away  
What were those words that you said before  
Those words … I dearly wanted to hear more

It was too early for us to say goodbye  
Now all I wonder is the question, why  
When you meant everything to me  
And promised we were meant to be

We are too many worlds apart  
And our promise is now a broken heart  
But I still wait for you in the cold winters rain  
Feeling numb with this bitter pain

Remembering those words so pure and new  
You were beautiful, loving and divine  
Forgetting our past has become such an impossible task  
All I wanted was to hold you just one more time


End file.
